theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 1
} Season 1 } Season Information Chapter Children of the Night Aired January 6, 2012--March 22, 2012 Episodes 12 Premiere Pilot Finale New Year's Eve Slogan The Year of the Nomads The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals'' wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such. The First Season of The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals began airing in the United States on Friday, January 6th, 2012. It is a TV adaption of Cameron Henderson's series of young adult novels of the same name. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille KeKe Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Recurring Cast Zac Efron as Connor Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Diana Agron as Marissa Alex Pettyfer as Tyler Shawn Ashmore as Christian Syrriah Elmore as Kayla David Gallagher as Derren Logan Lerman as Richard Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Rosario Dawson as Victoria Bennett Jada Pinkett Smith as Lauren Bennett Season Prologue Envisioning and contemplating mentally while examining the apex of the moon upon a desolated night, Eric ruminates on the platform of his residence and consistently appraises complicated altercations that could have been foreseen if he would have acknowledge his instincts. Awakening from a depleted foundation of alleviation; Isabella observes her intimate beloved whom is disturbed with consideration. She rapidly initiates from her position and entreats upon Eric’s area of surrounding and inquires the unspecified reasons of why he is unable to remain suspended of consciousness. Eric begins to inform her of how he believed he could have prevented a certain situation from proceeding in a time of distress and contractions; he implicates to Isabella that due to numerous of distractions, he was incapable of culminating what should have occurred centuries ago. Apprehending his emanate affliction of regret and compunction, Isabella indicates that certain conveniences and probabilities are placed within are eternal lives in order to be determined the outcome or result of specific resolutions that are required to be distinguish with abhorrence or admiration. Highly aware of her conservation of exposition, Eric implicates that his consciousness of dissatisfaction is due to not acquiring the chance of eradicating his nomadic adversary Connor and his insubordinate companions; in which he presumes should have not deserved temporary leniency for neglecting the legislation of the celestial government, whom is ruled through himself and his siblings. Destituted from his announcement of estranged implementations, Isabella acknowledges that she conceives his regards of becoming distracted in which resulted in Connor and his companions dematerializing without sightings of apprehension; but implicates that his reason for conceptional aberration was due to the intricate need of emancipating innocent mortal individuals from becoming annihilated at the appendages of negligent newborns whom were in need of liberation. Acquiring her interpretation of meaning, Eric acknowledges that during the previous centuries, the atmosphere was confounded as a time of periodical misfortune and deprivation, due to the consistent exterminations and neglections of mortal individuals whom were being corrupted and transitioned into newborn vampires; in which Eric commences to introduce the horrendous account of the atrocious and specific chronicle. Occurring during the year of 1533, abstruse and consistent eradications of mortal individuals began to confound numerous of towns among the eastern seaboard. Aware of the concurrent implementations, The Old Ones were accurately pending on the account of a depreciated nomadic coven whom was governed in the accordance of Connor; in which has been neglecting the imperialistic legislation that was established millenniums before an abundance of vampires were colonized among the world. Residing upon preliminary domiciles in the town of Chance Harbor, Eric and André decided to ambulate among the esplanade in order to clear their consciousness of the atrocious confliction in which will soon attain its presence within their cordial settlement and to discuss the intensions of what has led to a horrendous affliction. Intrigued upon the conception of eradicating numerous of innocent individuals whom were obligated to transition into newborn vampires, André begins to implicate that this has been the originated uprising of a specific immortal that has taken into consideration of his initiative to annihilate an entire lineage of indestructible immortals whom are unable to be extirpated under all circumstances; as he congregates within the atrocious depths of discussing the assured predicaments that would be caused and inflicted upon the mortal residents that are currently residing in their specific domiciles, in which he concludes in the concern of mentioning that their primary assignment will be considered immense to contain if the harrowing amount of newborns are condensational. Acknowledging his brother’s sarcasm towards a certain extent and highly aware of his accurate description of their upcoming obligations; Eric extricates that his intentional center of attraction lies in his appendages, due to the numerous of reasons to eradicate the specific immortal responsible for creating such an environment of crucial pandemonium and disorganization in which has questioned their effectiveness and authority among other covens residing within various districts of the world each of them inhabit, which he conclusively implies that his current acceptation is to emancipate the mortal individuals remaining within their preliminary area in order to develop a strategic method for preserving the lives of humans instead of obtaining their decision of becoming immortal. Considering the guidelines to an extensive accordance, André explicates that their existence and their companions are the dominant disposition to be classified as a requirement to assure secure and prominent upon. Recognizing his influential announcement, Eric implicates how their time upon this reluctant system has provided assistance of being naturally drawn to persistent and perseverance in which will be necessitate throughout the upcoming contention. Informed about the erroneous plague that has endangered every mortal being upon the eastern seaboard, Ariana and Michael install themselves upon their common room, discussing the rational conduction that their adversaries has arranged for their benefit in order to gain formal ability and effectiveness. Ariana begins to implicate that throughout the centuries, critical times has been positioned with rebellious immortals who seek to accumulate the endowment and capability of personally administering the celestial domain with ignorance and simplicity; as their beliefs and the specific legislation that her sibling has established since the beginning of their creation has been mentally and physically disregarded with a decreasing account of caring or benefiting from the contribution of immortality and becoming immune to the spiritual entity of eradication, which Ariana concludes in detail that their reign will become consistent. Recognizing her endearing fortification, Michael explicates how his occasions and lustful intent becomes the primary condition of never ignoring, due towards the appearance and actuality of their existence and required to instill the vital fluid of mortal individuals within their immune system in order to persevere and endure the challenges each of them face upon daily intent; in which particularly demonstrates the abhorrence and animosity their adversary have against their coven and legislation, which informs with integrity that no immortal should be conducted through parturiency and salaciousness in order to abide their authority whom has the means to end their existence when necessitated. Acknowledging his awareness, Ariana implicates how her internal emotions will decline the inadequate benefit and advantage of administering forgiveness to a coven that has defiled their allegiance towards their criterion. Conditioned with puritism, Michael explicates that his honor lies upon the accurate amenities whom has shared absolute ascendancy and jurisdiction with purpose and generosity. Conceived upon the insolence and imprudence their creation has established, Camille and Vincent ambulate within their residence in order to discuss the dominant principles of avidity and insatiableness. Addressed with concern for their continuation upon the domain, Camille begins to explicate how her mental affections has consistent awareness of becoming desolated and eradicated from the appendages of a certain coven who despises the fact that her ancient coven has orchestrated the idea of preserving the existence of numerous immortals that ambulate and reside among the each commune and vicinity in which is installed with reconciliation and agreement that has been established among all immortals of distinctive species and incomparable attainments, as Camille concludes that intermediate entities will continue to admonish their existence without further exoneration for retribution. Acknowledging her convectional opinion, Vincent begins to implicate that his primary concept of conflictive immortals is that many will consistently become hostile in certain situations in order to create constructional newborns to complete their informative conditions that deal with exonerating the lives of innocent individuals who are commonly unaware of the existence of such destructive celestials that ponders upon the night in order to consume the internal vital fluid of the living, in which he begins to explicate how their origins have been highly astounded towards mere mortal individuals that have been produced to fulfill their inner desires of remaining pure and perfected with immune abilities that has kept their classifications under distinct precautions. Understanding his forum, Camille implicates that judicial and horrendous incidents will soon begin to unravel the misfortune that numerous of immortals dislike, due to the official and required legislation that one must abide towards eternity. Attaining her compensation, Vincent implicates that their indestructible lineage was established in order maintain balance between the mortal and celestial society, which can cause atrocious confirmations. Contained within a particular domicile of numerous grimoire’s which are consisted with questionable spells that could aid the original coven in their upcoming conflict of interest; Victoria Bennett and Isabella discuss the beneficial decisions of becoming involved in disturbing causes that results in the extermination of newborns whom are unable to be given the choice of compassion and indecisive allegiances. Ordained towards her acknowledgement, Victoria begins to explicate that she has been involved in catastrophic incidents based on the expulsions that vampires have caused consistently throughout her recommended interims as a disciplined necromancer in order to install balance between the forgiveness and moderate legions of nature, whom has provided the earth with the required materials needed in order for immortal celestials among the night to acquire specific imperfections that will be accustomed towards their internal and external conformity of general purposes, which Victoria concludes her informative inquiry concerning the tolerance she endures for celestials whom are vulgar and condensational. Acknowledging her informal purism, Isabella begins to implicate that during the specific interim when she was transitioned into a newborn immortal, she became distant in informing her internal anatomy that eradicating the lives of mortal individuals whom seemed to deserve the clarification of death was considered an unlikely alliance in which she was able to form throughout a periodical time of grieving the existence she once had upon a domain and the eternal life she was beginning to live along with the most ancient immortal she fell compassionately in love with, due to the reference of not treasuring the horrendous results she committed when her internal anatomy craved for human vital fluid in measures of benevolence. Astounded towards her profitable result, Victoria explicates that majority of her instincts have mentioned that most immortals among the night have been accustomed of acquiring emotions, which are imaginable. Accepting her priorities, Isabella implicates that the primary and condensational accordance is particularly the reason of deciding whether experiencing atrocious ideals can assure her protection of becoming annihilated from a higher source of formalities. As an additional contrivance is exterminated from the perennials of Connor and his fellow companions Tyler, Christian, and Marissa; their presence begin to exceed the lives of mortal individuals and administering each of them an existence of formidable pleasure. Classified with contentment and exhilaration, Connor implicates how his mental intentions has provided him with ultimate resolutions that are recommended in order to eradicate the lives of the original coven of immortals, in which he conveys their unlimited potential and disregards the contradictions of claiming their accurate limitations that will determine the upcoming credentials and opportunities each mortal individual will thrive upon, as he concludes that periodical inclinations will eventually assume the rigorous precedents due to the arrangement he has established, which will prosper to his advantage in time and result in monumental expectations. Acknowledging his concepts, Marissa begins to explicate that fabricated interpretations has been envisioned throughout her mental state of mind in which has informed her of how the original coven of immortals have arranged to defend their existence and issue an annihilation method to eradicate each newborn immortal whom may be considered a definite threat towards the innocent mortal begins that are deranged within that specific jurisdiction, as she concludes and mentions how numerous of convectional allegiances have formed along with their current adversaries in order to increase their outcome of exonerating their specific ultimatum. Entrusted upon her visionary abilities, Tyler begins to implicate that intermediate speculations have been rumored to be indestructible to exterminate the appendages of the original coven whom are classified as the first of the vampire species in which are acquired with unlimited strengths and limited weaknesses due to the matter that as millenniums progressed, as did their immunity to become dynamically enriched with superior meaning within the internal and external anatomies, which he concludes that taking the initiative to attain their predilections is worth gaining instead of implicating whether the chances of pursuing their current agenda is limited. Engaged upon the accreditation, Christian explicates that constant memories has plagued the consciousness of his own as he regains the informal curiosity of acknowledging the consistent process of how the original coven managed to annihilate an entire accumulation of newborns whom were responsible for defiling the legislation established to preserve the existence of themselves in which was expedited throughout a continuity of districts that held vampires whom was quite aware of the consequences, as he concludes that an enlistment of hindrance is considered treacherous against their ambition of perishing their current adversaries for less effective endowment. Illuminated based upon their perception, Connor informs each of his companions that ambulating among horrendous tribulations is considered their primary exclusion to fulfill their intentions in order to claim their perception of the celestial atmosphere. Abstained from the perennials of constipated inclusions, Eric is awaiting upon the insignificant moment in order to eradicate the newborn alliance Connor has gained over the calamitous of interims in which Eric is joined by his siblings Vincent, Michael, André, Camille, and Ariana whom suggested their alliance would be conformed through the witch companion Victoria Bennett and Isabella. As the town is evacuated with numerous of foundations, Eric instills himself upon the platform as silence descends throughout the area of surrounding, in which he intensively perceives movement from kilometers of distance and mentally informs his companions to abstain their position and precept when Connor’s newborn alliance are in distinctive range. Navigating along the inclined eminence, Connor and his companions Marissa, Tyler, and Christian dispatch their entire force of newborn immortals to intrude upon the domiciles the original coven. As the newborn alliance infiltrates rapidly, The Old Ones begin to excessively dominate their specific choice of discrepancies in which Eric and Vincent maliciously decapitates the internal spinal cords of several newborns as Michael, André, and Camille execute the boundary of newborn immortals aspiring to exceed their way into the domestic residencies of mortal individuals whom are adumbrating in terrifying contributions. Conjuring horrendous and atrocious endowments from nature within, Victoria acts upon righteous intervals and predominately ensures pain inflictions upon numerous incentives of newborns in which causes them to decrease their movement of precocity as Isabella thrives upon the advantage in order to decollate their appendages which exterminates their lives in immediate complexions. With an induction of his newborn army massacred, Connor informs his companions Tyler and Christian to intrude with excessive preservation in order to assume their prestigious inclination while he informs Marissa to remain close, due to the distinction of fewer exigencies to engage within. Entitled towards a cognitive accommodation, numerous amounts of unknown newborns begins to vivaciously intervene in the presence of Isabella as she fends for her existence in such a horrendous act of liabilities, until Eric rapidly incapitates each of the unknown newborn’s capitulums within an essential minute. Unable to realize their incoming strategic method, Tyler and Christian excessively insinuates upon the vicinity of the original coven in which each of them are constrained in the appendages of Vincent and Michael in which leaves Connor and Marissa outnumbered in abhorrent vexations. As Vincent and Michael wait upon the initial obligation from Eric in order to eradicate the existence of Tyler and Christian; Isabella, Victoria, Ariana, André, and Camille position themselves according to their adversary’s standpoint of view. Eric remains punctual as Connor and Marissa excessively intervene upon his presence; while Connor begins to inform him that his inconsistency of remaining alive within the celestial domain has previously expired with proportionate circumstances in which will soon become cognitive towards his understanding and his fate will become obliged if compassion would demonstrated in order to release his companions from the appendages of his indestructible siblings. Intrigued upon his understanding, Eric begins to implicate how his inconsiderate behavior has eliminated his entire alliance of newborns whom were unable to mentally defend their purpose for existing within a celestial atmosphere of specific immortals whom are inquired to compensate what each of them has consistently acquired in there eternal existence, instead of compounding for a cause and leader who claims to become the inevitable savior of the vampire species, due to becoming a distinctive essential that only wants to be estimated above his superiors. Although accepting his indecisive proposal, Eric implicates to Vincent and Michael to abdicate Tyler and Christian for the forgiveness and consideration he has sworn towards the celestial legislation until Connor becomes promptly enraged and rapidly tries to withdraw a wooden stake into the central nucleus of his adversary’s cardiac organ, in which Eric configures his solution and intensively restrain Connor and punctures his anatomy to the nearest impediment. Before Eric could eliminate the existence of Connor, Marissa becomes frantic upon her condition to view the death of her mate in which she is apprised from the encounter of a mortal being trying to departure from the premises. Marissa refuses to hesitate and rapidly confines the human from the cervix and instructs Eric to release his appendages from Connor or she’ll recommend in exonerating the existence of an innocent woman. As Eric becomes in contempt of his emotions for the holiness and sanctity of human individuals, he gradually releases Connor from his restrainment and obliges Marissa to appease what she bargained. Refusing his resignation of fulfilling the required duties he sworn upon, Eric begins to interpret Marissa’s consciousness and is astounded to hear how her bargain was considered an abrupt aspersion, which leads Marissa to vivaciously extract the innocent woman’s cervix with no contempt as she rapidly dematerializes along with Connor, Tyler and Christian. Misleaded towards his previous vitalities and proceedings, Eric rapidy advances towards the woman’s position in order to oblige her existence with compunction and penance; highly aware that it was considered his internal affection for human life that inacted instead of abiding within his legislation and fulfilling the appropriate objective of eradicating the specific immortal responsible for lives consumed among an atmosphere of vexation and adversity. Commencing within the concurrent duration , Eric concludes the horrendous and atrocious reminiscence that continues to plague his consciousness with such guilt and remorse, as he implicates that numerous of exigencies and adversities have occurred due to the effectiveness that has been declined to be provided for the dominion of vampires whom has decided to live amongst mortal beings in order to establish a primary resolution that will give them recognition for cognitive comprehension, due to the predicament of residing in an atmosphere that has their paramounted commencment of never enquiring whether human vital fluid will be distributed to each financial institution that retains influential meaning among their existence in which he concludes that intermediate objections will soon occur. Acknowledging his inquisition, Isabella implicates that on the specific interim when their previous adversaries dissipated with no absolute indication was considered a communication announcment in which Connor and his primary companions will eventually recompense in order to culminate what each of them commenced during a horrendous period of regret and synical contributions as she conclusively explicates how she has never considered his internal affections an abberation of fulfilling his allegiance towards the mortal society and the entire dominion of vampires, as she will consistently abide within his reasons for existing in such a tormented atmosphere with despair and tribulation. Exceedingly amused upon her admonition, Eric begins to explicate that her existence and verbal announcements has provided his internal humanity with a ratiocination of accordance and retribution in which will provide each of them with eternal optimism. Admiring his consultation, Isabella begins to implicate that her transition into an immortal has administered her with emotional intellect in which is considered an ability to inform others how she truly encounters and appreciate the love given; as Eric recommends that her existence was established in order to convey his conduction of adulation and devotion, which provided Isabella with intentive jubilation as she embraces Eric with consistent and endearing salutations upon the midnight extension. During the ending credits, Connor is exhibited within a unknown destination in which he begins informing Marissa, Tyler, and Christian that their eternal juncture of avengement and retribution has presented itself with aligning contradiction that will be sanctioned within time. Season Summary As numerous of centuries progressed upon fulminated interims, The Old Ones have established pacification among the immortal dominion and among human individuals. As New York City endeavors conciliation within imminent preliminaries and conceptions, incomprehensible and catastrophic disapperances & killings have been occuring around the proximities of Manhattan, along the horrendous vicinities of Brooklyn and manifesting within illumninated passages. Vigorously unaware of who could be eradicating mortal begins within the osculation of abhorrence and repugnation, this specific predicament would decline to be considered the first interval the original congregation of immortals have encountered among their existence. Obliged with gregarious intentions, afflicted contention was previously initiated upon The Old Ones five centuries earlier. A three-century year old rebellious and nomadic vampire known as Connor effectuated the intention of creating a newborn division of vampires to terminate The Old Ones as the celestial authority. He eradicated the entire municipal of various communities and innocent civilians, which had all become transfigured into newborns. As Connor prevailed throughout the aggression; joined by fellow vampire companions Isabella, Derren, Richard, Kayla and Vincent's closest companion Victoria Bennett whom is a powerful witch; the original aggregation of immortals abolished each newborn in their terrace without hesitation. During the conclusion of the enmities, Connor along with his coven had relinquish their presence without impending notice or adjustments. Eric internally preliminates that Connor exiled within partial restoration, discerning of his conception to eradicate a lineage of original immortal celestials. As the original congregation of immortals are astounded by their current apparation in which might become recognized as the recrudescence of their previous adversary; Eric, Vincent, Michael, André, Camille and Ariana informed their companionated species to initiate a secured recommendation upon their residential dominions until their predicament is resolved. Declared as a monumental interim for Eric whom is receiving his doctoral degree and announcing his upcoming marriage to Isabella, horrendous and atrocious seculations will become vindictive among their justificated arrangements in order to acknowledge their segregational compensation. Vincent is currently attending New York University along with his brothers and sisters Eric, Michael, Camille & Ariana. Michael is inevitably acknowledging the specific recommendations on how to obtain inner peace due to consuming the almagamation of contributing vital fluid in order to contract pacification and cessational limitations towards conflictive fulminations. André is currently the proficient endemic of each financial institution within the New York City jurisdictions. As two millenniums have progressed, Camille is consistently restraining the adulation of her siblings while adjusting towards her post-secondary educational existence. Ariana begins to consider the alteration of modeling among devianted and clinical purposes or to remain obtaining an education at her current collegiate institution as well as justificating her relationship with Dominic. As they're indestructible existence preliminates among the entire celestial dominion that is congregated within the atmosphere and acknowledging the origins of the previous and impending dematerialization and recession of mortal individuals that are becoming eradicated; Eric compression the abhorrent benediction and tribulation that afflictive contention will initiate among the residential vicinities of the original immortal aggregation, justificating that mortal individuals will become annihilated within their benevolent communities if the reoccurence of Connor is precisely accurate. Chapters *Chapter I: The '''Children of the Night: (Ep. 101 - 112) '''This chapter deals with the return of Connor and his abhorrent influence over the events in the city of New York and most particularly on creating another newborn army. *The main antagonists of this chapter are Connor, Marissa, Tyler and Christian. Episodes Notes * This season have so far 10 series regular since started. The Old Ones are the only main characters to appear in several episode of the series to date. * Shawn Ashmore is the first major character to be killed on the show. He departs the cast in Episode 7. Category:Seasons Category:Episodes